1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of molecular biology and nucleic acid chemistry. More specifically, it relates to methods and reagents for improving the yield of nucleic acid amplification reactions. The invention therefore has applications in any field in which nucleic acid amplification is used.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) made possible the in vitro amplification of nucleic acid sequences. PCR is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195; 4,683,202; and 4,965,188; Saiki et al., 1985, Science 230:1350-1354; Mullis et al., 1986, Cold Springs Harbor Symp. Quant. Biol. 51:263-273; and Mullis and Faloona, 1987, Methods Enzymol. 155:335-350; each of which is incorporated herein by reference. The development and application of PCR are described extensively in the literature. For example, a range of PCRxe2x80x94related topics are discussed in PCR Technologyxe2x80x94principles and applications for DNA amplification, 1989, (ed. H. A. Erlich) Stockton Press, New York; PCR Protocols: A guide to methods and applications, 1990, (ed. M. A. Innis et al.) Academic Press, San Diego; and PCR Strategies, 1995, (ed. M. A. Innis et al.) Academic Press, San Diego; each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Commercial vendors, such as Perkin Elmer (Norwalk, Conn.), market PCR reagents and publish PCR protocols.
Since the original publication of nucleic acid amplification, various primer-based nucleic acid amplification methods have been described including, but not limited to, Ligase Chain Reaction (LCR, Wu and Wallace, 1989, Genomics 4:560-569 and Barany, 1991, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 88:189-193); Polymerase Ligase Chain Reaction (Barany, 1991, PCR Methods and Applic. 1:5-16); Gap-LCR (PCT Patent Publication No. WO 90/01069); Repair Chain Reaction (European Patent Publication No. 439,182 A2); 3SR (Kwoh et al., 1989, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:1173-1177; Guatelli et al., 1990, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:1874-1878; PCT Patent Publication No. WO 92/08800); NASBA (U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,238); and strand displacement amplification (U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,166). All of the above references are incorporated herein by reference. A survey of amplification systems is provided in Abramson and Myers, 1993, Current Opinion in Biotechnology 4:41-47, incorporated herein by reference.
Specificity of primer-based amplification reactions largely depends on the specificity of primer hybridization. Under the elevated temperatures used in a typical amplification, the primers hybridize only to the intended target sequence. However, amplification reaction mixtures are typically assembled at room temperature, well below the temperature needed to insure primer hybridization specificity. Under such less stringent conditions, the primers may bind non-specifically to other only partially complementary nucleic acid sequences or to other primers and initiate the synthesis of undesired extension products, which can be amplified along with the target sequence. Amplification of non-specific primer extension products can compete with amplification of the desired target sequences and can significantly decrease the efficiency of the amplification of the desired sequence.
One frequently observed type of non-specific amplification product is a template independent artifact of amplification reactions referred to as xe2x80x9cprimer dimerxe2x80x9d. Primer dimer is a double-stranded fragment whose length typically is close to the sum of the two primer lengths and appears of occur when one primer is extended over the other primer. The resulting concatenation forms an undesired template which, because of its short length, is amplified efficiently.
Non-specific amplification can be reduced by reducing the formation of primer extension products prior to the start of the reaction. In one method, referred to as a xe2x80x9chot-startxe2x80x9d protocol, one or more critical reagents are withheld from the reaction mixture until the temperature is raised sufficiently to provide the necessary hybridization specificity. In this manner, the reaction mixture cannot support primer extension during the time that the reaction conditions do not insure specific primer hybridization.
Manual hot-start methods, in which the reaction tubes are opened after the initial high temperature incubation step and the missing reagents are added, are labor intensive and increase the risk of contamination of the reaction mixture. Alternatively, a heat sensitive material, such as wax, can be used to separate or sequester reaction components, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,876, incorporated herein by reference, and Chou et al., 1992, Nucl. Acids Res. 20(7):1717-1723, incorporated herein by reference. In these methods, a high temperature pre-reaction incubation melts the heat sensitive material, thereby allowing the reagents to mix.
Another method of reducing the formation of primer extension products prior to the start of the reaction relies on the heat-reversible inactivation of the DNA polymerase. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,773,258 and 5,677,152, both incorporated herein by reference, describe DNA polymerases reversibly modified by the covalent attachment of a modifier group. Incubation of the inactivated DNA polymerase at high temperature results in cleavage of the modifier-enzyme bond, thereby releasing an active form of the enzyme.
Non-covalent reversible inhibition of a DNA polymerase by DNA polymerase-specific antibodies is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,671, incorporated herein by reference.
Non-specific amplification also can be reduced by enzymatically degrading extension products formed prior to the start of the reaction using the methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,149, which is incorporated herein by reference. The degradation of newly-synthesized extension products is achieved by incorporating into the reaction mixture dUTP and UNG, and incubating the reaction mixture at 45-60xc2x0 C. prior to carrying out the amplification reaction. Primer extension results in the formation of uracil-containing DNA, which is degraded by UNG under the pre-amplification conditions. A disadvantage of this method is that the degradation of extension product competes with the formation of extension product and the elimination of non-specific primer extension product is likely to be less complete. An advantage of this method is that uracil-containing DNA introduced into the reaction mixture as a contamination from a previous reaction is also degraded and, thus, the method also reduces the problem of contamination of a PCR by the amplified nucleic acid from previous reactions.
Conventional techniques of molecular biology and nucleic acid chemistry, which are within the skill of the art, are fully explained fully in the literature. See, for example, Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloningxe2x80x94A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, New York; Oligonucleotide Synthesis (M. J. Gait, ed., 1984); Nucleic Acid Hybridization (B. D. Hames and S. J. Higgins. eds., 1984); and a series, Methods in Enzymology (Academic Press, Inc.), all of which are incorporated herein by reference. All patents, patent applications, and publications mentioned herein, both supra and infra, are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention provides methods and reagents for the in vitro amplification of a nucleic acid sequence using a primer-based amplification reaction which provide a simple and economical solution to the problem of non-specific amplification. The methods use oligonucleotide primers reversibly blocked at the 3xe2x80x2-hydroxy terminus which can be unblocked by incubation in the amplification reaction mixture at an elevated temperature. Non-specific amplification is reduced because the reaction mixture does not support primer extension until the temperature of the reaction mixture has been elevated to a temperature which insures primer hybridization specificity.
One aspect of the invention relates to kits for the in vitro amplification of a nucleic acid sequence using a primer-based amplification reaction, which comprise at least one reversibly blocked primer, preferably two, for each intended target. A kit typically will comprise one or more amplification reagents, e.g., a nucleic acid polymerase or ligase, nucleoside triphosphates, or suitable buffers.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to methods for amplifying a nucleic acid which comprise carrying out a primer-based nucleic acid amplification reaction using at least one reversibly-blocked primer.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a method for the amplification of a target nucleic acid contained in a sample, comprising:
(a) contacting the sample with an amplification reaction mixture containing a reversibly blocked amplification primer; and
(b) incubating the resulting mixture of step (a) at a temperature which is greater than about 50xc2x0 C. for a time sufficient to deblock the primer and allow formation of primer extension products.
In some embodiments of the invention, the incubation step, step (b), is carried out prior to the start of the amplification reaction. In other embodiments, the incubation which results in deblocking of the primer is an integral step in the amplification process. For example, the high-temperature denaturation step carried out in each cycle of a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) amplification can function simultaneously to deblock the primer.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the amplification reaction is a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) wherein at least one and, preferably all, of the primers are reversibly blocked. An initial incubation of the reaction mixture carried out at a temperature which is higher than the annealing temperature of the amplification reaction results in the deblocking of the primers (or fraction of the primersxe2x80x94deblocking need not be 100%). Because the primers are incapable of being extended until the temperature is above the temperature which insures specificity of the amplification reaction, non-specific amplification is reduced.
Another aspect of the invention relates to amplification reaction mixtures which contain at least one reversibly blocked primer along with reagents for carrying out the amplification reaction. In a preferred embodiment, the amplification reaction mixture contains a pair of reversibly blocked oligonucleotide primers for carrying out a PCR.
To aid in understanding the invention, several terms are defined below.
The terms xe2x80x9cnucleic acidxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coligonucleotidexe2x80x9d refer to polydeoxyribonucleotides (containing 2-deoxy-D-ribose), to polyribonucleotides (containing D-ribose), and to any other type of polynucleotide which is an N glycoside of a purine or pyrimidine base. There is no intended distinction in length between the terms xe2x80x9cnucleic acidxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coligonucleotidexe2x80x9d, and these terms will be used interchangeably. These terms refer only to the primary structure of the molecule. Thus, these terms include double- and single-stranded DNA, as well as double- and single-stranded RNA. For use in the present invention, an oligonucleotide also can comprise non-purine or non-pyrimidine nucleotide analogs.
Oligonucleotides can be prepared by any suitable method, including direct chemical synthesis by a method such as the phosphotriester method of Narang et al., 1979, Meth. Enzymol. 68:90-99; the phosphodiester method of Brown et al., 1979, Meth. Enzymol. 68:109-151; the diethylphosphoramidite method of Beaucage et al., 1981, Tetrahedron Lett. 22:1859-1862; and the solid support method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,066, each incorporated herein by reference. A review of synthesis methods of conjugates of oligonucleotides and modified nucleotides is provided in Goodchild, 1990, Bioconjugate Chemistry 1(3): 165-187, incorporated herein by reference.
The term xe2x80x9cprimerxe2x80x9d refers to an oligonucleotide capable of acting as a point of initiation of DNA synthesis under conditions in which synthesis of a primer extension product complementary to a nucleic acid strand is induced, i.e., either in the presence of four different nucleoside triphosphates and an agent for extension (e.g., a DNA polymerase or reverse transcriptase) in an appropriate buffer and at a suitable temperature. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprimerxe2x80x9d is intended to encompass the oligonucleotides used in ligation-mediated amplification processes, in which one oligonucleotide is xe2x80x9cextendedxe2x80x9d by ligation to a second oligonucleotide which hybridizes at an adjacent position. Thus, the term xe2x80x9cprimer extensionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, refers to both the polymerization of individual nucleoside triphosphates using the primer as a point of initiation of DNA synthesis and to the ligation of two oligonucleotides to form an extended product.
A primer is preferably a single-stranded DNA. The appropriate length of a primer depends on the intended use of the primer but typically ranges from 6 to 50 nucleotides, preferably from 15-35 nucleotides. Short primer molecules generally require cooler temperatures to form sufficiently stable hybrid complexes with the template. A primer need not reflect the exact sequence of the template nucleic acid, but must be sufficiently complementary to hybridize with the template. The design of suitable primers for the amplification of a given target sequence is well known in the art and described in the literature cited herein.
Primers can incorporate additional features which allow for the detection or immobilization of the primer but do not alter the basic property of the primer, that of acting as a point of initiation of DNA synthesis. For example, primers may contain an additional nucleic acid sequence at the 5xe2x80x2 end which does not hybridize to the target nucleic acid, but which facilitates cloning of the amplified product. The region of the primer which is sufficiently complementary to the template to hybridize is referred to herein as the hybridizing region.
The terms xe2x80x9ctarget, xe2x80x9ctarget sequencexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctarget regionxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9ctarget nucleic acidxe2x80x9d refer to a region or subsequence of a nucleic acid which is to be amplified.
The term xe2x80x9chybridizationxe2x80x9d refers the formation of a duplex structure by two single-stranded nucleic acids due to complementary base pairing. Hybridization can occur between fully complementary nucleic acid strands or between xe2x80x9csubstantially complementaryxe2x80x9d nucleic acid strands that contain minor regions of mismatch. Conditions under which only fully complementary nucleic acid strands will hybridize are referred to as xe2x80x9cstringent hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csequence-specific hybridization conditionsxe2x80x9d. Stable duplexes of substantially complementary sequences can be achieved under less stringent hybridization conditions; the degree of mismatch tolerated can be controlled by suitable adjustment of the hybridization conditions. Those skilled in the art of nucleic acid technology can determine duplex stability empirically considering a number of variables including, for example, the length and base pair concentration of the oligonucleotides, ionic strength, and incidence of mismatched base pairs, following the guidance provided by the art (see, e.g., Sambrook et al., 1989, Molecular Cloningxe2x80x94A Laboratory Manual, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, New York; and Wetmur; 1991, Critical Review in Biochem. and Mol. Biol. 26(3/4):227-259; both incorporated herein by reference).
As used herein, a primer is xe2x80x9cspecificxe2x80x9d for a target sequence if, when used in an amplification reaction under sufficiently stringent conditions, the primer hybridizes primarily only to the target nucleic acid. Typically, a primer is specific for a target sequence if the primer-target duplex stability is greater than the stability of a duplex formed between the primer and any other sequence found in the sample. One of skill in the art will recognize that various factors, such as base composition of the primer and the location of the mismatches, will affect the specificity of the primer, and that routine experimental confirmation of the primer specificity will be needed in most cases. Hybridization conditions can be chosen under which the primer can form stable duplexes only with a target sequence. Thus, the use of target-specific primers under suitably stringent amplification conditions enables the specific amplification of those target sequences which contain the target primer binding sites. The use of sequence-specific amplification conditions enables the specific amplification of those target sequences which contain the exactly complementary primer binding sites.
The term xe2x80x9cnon-specific amplificationxe2x80x9d refers to the amplification of nucleic acid sequences other than the target sequence which results from primers hybridizing to sequences other than the target sequence and then serving as a substrate for primer extension. The hybridization of a primer to a non-target sequence is referred to as xe2x80x9cnon-specific hybridizationxe2x80x9d and can occur during the lower temperature, reduced stringency, pre-amplification conditions.
The term xe2x80x9cprimer dimerxe2x80x9d refers to template-independent non-specific amplification product, which is believed to result from primer extensions wherein another primer serves as a template. Although primer dimer frequently appears to be a concatamer of two primers, i.e., a dimer, concatamers of more than two primers also occur. The term xe2x80x9cprimer dimerxe2x80x9d is used herein generically to encompasses template-independent non-specific amplification product.
The term xe2x80x9creaction mixturexe2x80x9d refers to a solution containing reagents necessary to carry out a given reaction. An xe2x80x9camplification reaction mixturexe2x80x9d, which refers to a solution containing reagents necessary to carry out an amplification reaction, typically contains oligonucleotide primers and a DNA polymerase or ligase in a suitable buffer. A xe2x80x9cPCR reaction mixturexe2x80x9d typically contains oligonucleotide primers, a DNA polymerase (most typically a thermostable DNA polymerase), dNTP""s, and a divalent metal cation in a suitable buffer. A reaction mixture is referred to as complete if it contains all reagents necessary to enable the reaction, and incomplete if it contains only a subset of the necessary reagents. It will be understood by one of skill in the art that reaction components are routinely stored as separate solutions, each containing a subset of the total components, for reasons of convenience, storage stability, or to allow for application-dependent adjustment of the component concentrations, and that reaction components are combined prior to the reaction to create a complete reaction mixture. Furthermore, it will be understood by one of skill in the art that reaction components are packaged separately for commercialization and that useful commercial kits may contain any subset of the reaction components which includes the blocked primers of the invention.
All patents, patent applications, and publications cited herein, both supra and infra, are incorporated herein by reference.
A primer oligonucleotide typically is between about 5 and about 50 nucleotides in length, preferably between about 15 and about 35 nucleotides in length. Typically, primers consist of four conventional (also referred to as major) deoxyribonucleotides of DNA contain the purine bases adenine and guanine and the pyrimidine bases cytosine and thymine. The present invention is not limited to primers consisting only of conventional nucleotides. Any nucleotide analog which can be used in an amplification primer is useable in the present invention. Examples of unconventional nucleotides include 3-methyladenine, 7-methylguanine, 3-methylguanine, 5-methyl cytosine, and 5-hydroxymethyl cytosine.
The amplification primers of the invention are reversibly blocked by the covalent attachment of a blocking group to the 3xe2x80x2-hydroxy terminus of the primer. Reversible blocking groups suitable for use in the primers of the present invention include triyarylmethyl groups represented by the formula: 
wherein R1, R2, and R3 represent independently an aryl group, such a phenyl, napthyl, quinolyl, flryhienyl, or other nitrogen, sulfuir, and/or oxygen-containing heterocyclic ring; or such aryl groups with a monosubstituent such as halide (F, Cl, Br, or I), nitro, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkyl, and aryl, aralkyl, and cycloalkyl containing up to 10 carbon atoms. R2 and R3 each also may be alkyl, aralkyl, or cycloalkyl containing up to 10 carbon atoms. Preferably, the reversible blocking group is a dimethoxytrityl group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,679, incorporated herein by reference, describes a wide variety of triarylmethyl groups for use in DNA synthesis. Each of these groups may be suitable for use in the present methods depending on the stability of the blocked oligonucleotide, which is routinely determined as described herein.
One of skill in the art will recognize that, in general, the blocking groups described above vary in their stability, i.e., the time and conditions required to remove the group. More or less stable blocking groups may be desired depending on the application. Empirical selection of a reversible blocking group with the desired stability from the class of compounds described can be carried out routinely by one of skill in the art following the guidance provided herein. Preferably, suitability of a particular group is determined empirically by using the reversibly blocked primers in an amplification reaction. Successfuil amplification indicates that the blocking group is removable under the reaction conditions used.
The use of blocked primers prevents extension of any primer during the low-temperature, pre-amplification set-up stage. The blocking group is removed, thereby allowing primer extension, only after the reaction temperature has been raised to a temperature which insures reaction specificity. Thus, use of the reversibly blocked primers provides a xe2x80x9chot-startxe2x80x9d amplification.
Synthesis of the blocked primers is carried out using standard chemical means well known in the art, for example, the diethylphosphoramidite method of Beaucage et al., 1981, Tetrahedron Lett. 22:1859-1862; and the solid support method of U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,066, each incorporated herein by reference.
In the solid support method, an initial nucleotide is coupled to the solid support, typically a derivatized controlled pore glass (CPG). The oligonucleotide is extended by the sequential addition of nucleotides until the desired sequence is obtained. The sequential extension involves the following steps:
1. removing a protecting group from the partially synthesized, support-bound oligonucleotide chain to generate a reactive hydroxyl group;
2. coupling a nucleotide to the support-bound oligonucleotide chain through a phosphite linkage;
3. capping unreacted hydroxyl groups on any support-bound oligonucleotides not extended; and
4. oxidizing the phosphite linkage to yield a phosphate linkage.
The above cycles are repeated until the desired oligonucleotide is synthesized.
Typically, following the last extention step, the protecting group attached to the last nucleotide added is removed, the oligonucleotide is cleaved from the solid support under basic conditions, and the resulting oligonucleotide is purified by standard methods, such as HPLC purification. Alternatively, the final protecting group can used to facilitate purification and removed following purification.
Although DNA synthesis can be carried out in either direction, synthesis generally is carried out in the 3xe2x80x2 to 5xe2x80x2 direction by adding nucleotides to the 5xe2x80x2 end of the growing chain. Synthesis in this direction is carried out using nucleotide phosphoramidites in which the phosphoramidite group is attached to the 3xe2x80x2-oxygen and a protecting group, typically a dimethoxytrityl (DMT) group, attached to the 5xe2x80x2-oxygen. When synthesized in this direction, the product obtained prior to removal of the final protecting group is an oligonucleotide with a protecting group attached to the 5xe2x80x2 terminus.
Alternatively, DNA synthesis can be carried out in the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction by adding nucleotides to the 3xe2x80x2 end of the growing chain. Synthesis in this direction is carried out using nucleotide phosphoramidites in which the phosphoramidite group is attached to the 5xe2x80x2-oxygen and a protecting group, again typically a dimethoxytrityl group, is attached to the 3xe2x80x2-oxygen. When synthesized in this direction, the product obtained prior to removal of the final protecting group is an oligonucleotide with a protecting group attached to the 3xe2x80x2 terminus.
Synthesis in the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction provides a convenient method of synthesizing an oligonucleotide with a blocking group attached to the 3xe2x80x2 terminal oxygen. Omission of a deprotection step following addition of the final nucleotide to the oligonucleotide chain resulting in the synthesis of an oligonucleotide with a protecting (i.e., blocking) group attached to the 3xe2x80x2 terminal oxygen.
Preferably, the synthesis reaction is carried out in a commercially available automatic DNA synthesizer (e.g., ABI 374 DNA synthesizer from Perkin Elmer, Applied Biosystems Division, Foster City, Calif.) using commercially available nucleotide phosphoramidites (e.g., from Perkin Elmer, Norwalk, Conn.). Nucleotide phosphoramidites usable for synthesis in the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction, which contain a dimethoxytrityl group attached to the 3xe2x80x2 oxygen, are commercially available from Perkin Elmer or Glenn Research (Sterling, Va.).
As noted above, it is known in the art that the final dimethoxytrityl protecting group can be used to facilitate purification. However, the protecting group always has been removed prior to use in an amplification reaction. In the present invention, the final protecting group, or a group substituted for the protecting group, is used as a reversible blocking group in an amplification reaction.
In a preferred embodiment, reversibly blocked primers are synthesized in the 5xe2x80x2 to 3xe2x80x2 direction using commercially available phosphoramidites with a dimethoxytrityl (DMT) protecting group attached to the 3xe2x80x2 oxygen. The final deprotecting step is omitted, resulting in oligonucleotides with DMT groups remaining on the 3xe2x80x2 terminus. Primers reversibly blocked with other triarylmethyl groups are synthesized in the same manner, but with a nucleotide phosphoramidites containing the desired blocking group added in the final extension step.
Alternatively, a blocking group can be added to an oligonucleotide following the final deprotecting step, which removes the final 3xe2x80x2 DMT. The fully synthesized oligonucleotide, prior to being cleaved from the CPG, is reacted with a synthesized a triarylmethyl halide, such as a chloride or bromine. Reddy et al., 1987, Tetrahedron Letters 28(1):23-26, incorporated herein by reference, describe rapid and efficient methods for the tritylation of a oligonucleotide bound to a CPG, which are usefuil for synthesizing the 3xe2x80x2 tritylated oligonucleotides of the present invention. Useful modifications to the methods described therein include providing the tetra-n-butylammonium in the form of a chloride salt and using 2,6,-Lutidine in place of the 2,4,6-collidine.
The synthesis of exemplary reversibly blocked primers is described in the examples. Additional reversibly blocked primers can be synthesized using standard synthesis methods in an analogous manner.
The methods of the present invention comprise carrying out a primer-based amplification using the reversibly blocked primers of the present invention. In general, the reversibly blocked primers can be substituted for unblocked primers containing the same nucleotide sequence in a primer-based amplification with no change in the amplification reaction conditions. Of course, one of skill in the art will recognize that routine minor re-optimization of the reaction conditions may be beneficial in most reactions.
In a preferred embodiment, the reversibly blocked primers of the present invention are used in the polymerase chain reaction (PCR). However, the invention is not restricted to any particular amplification system. The reversibly blocked primers of the present invention can be used in any primer-based amplification system in which primer dimer or non-specific amplification product can be formed. Examples include the amplification methods described in the references cited above. As other systems are developed, those systems may benefit by practice of this invention.
In a typical PCR, which is carried out using thermostable enzymes, the high temperature denaturation step also can serve to remove the blocking groups from the primers, although it may be desirable to lengthen the initial high temperature step to facilitate more complete de-blocking of the primers. In isothermal amlification method, such as NASBA or TMA, which can be carried out using non-thermostable enzymes, the reaction conditions may not be sufficient to remove the blocking groups. In this case, a pre-reaction incubation is used to de-block the primers. It will be clear to one of skill in the art that any needed non-thermostable enzymes would be added to the reaction mixture subsequent to the high temperature de-blocking step.
The present invention is compatible with other methods of reducing non-specific amplification. For example, the present invention can be used in an amplification carried out using a reversibly inactivated enzyme as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,677,152, and 5,773,258, each incorporated herein by reference. The use of a reversibly inactivated enzyme, which is re-activated under the high temperature reaction conditions, further reduces non-specific amplification by inhibiting primer extension of any deblocked primers prior to the start of the reaction. A reversibly inactivated thermostable DNA polymerase, developed and manufactured by Hoffmann-La Roche (Nutley, N.J.) and marketed by Perkin Elmer (Norwalk, Conn.), is described in Birch et al., 1996, Nature 381(6581):445-446, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention also can be used in conjunction with the modified primers described in European Patent application No. 0 866,071 and co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/039,866, both incorporated herein by reference. As described therein, primers can be modified by the covalent attachment of a modifier group to the exocyclic amine of a nucleotide at or near the 3xe2x80x2 terminus. The attachment of a group to the exocyclic amine does not interfere with the attachment of a blocking group to the 3xe2x80x2 terminal hydroxyl group, as specified herein.
Sample preparation methods suitable for amplification reactions are well known in the art and fully described in the literature cited herein. The particular method used is not a critical part of the present invention. One of skill in the art can optimize reaction conditions for use with the known sample preparation methods.
Methods of analyzing amplified nucleic acid are well known in the art and fully described in the literature cited herein. The particular method used is not a critical part of the present invention. One of skill in the art can select a suitable analysis method depending on the application.
A preferred method for analyzing an amplification reaction is by monitoring the increase in the total amount of double-stranded DNA in the reaction mixture, as described in Higuchi et al., 1992, Bio/Technology 10:413-417; Higuchi et al., 1993, Bio/Technology 11:1026-1030; European Patent Publication No. 512,334; and copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 08/266,061; each incorporated herein by reference. In this method, referred to herein as xe2x80x9ckinetic PCRxe2x80x9d, the detection of double-stranded DNA relies on the increased fluorescence that ethidium bromide (EtBr) and other DNA binding labels exhibit when bound to double-stranded DNA. The amplification is carried out in the presence of the label. The increase of double-stranded DNA resulting from the synthesis of target sequences results in a detectable increase in fluorescence, which is monitored during the amplification. Thus, the methods enable monitoring the progress of an amplification reaction.
In a kinetic PCR, the measured fluorescence depends on the total amount of double-stranded DNA present, whether resulting from non-specific amplification or from amplification of the target sequence. Monitoring the fluorescence allows measurement of the increase in the total amount of double-stranded DNA is measured, but the increase resulting from amplification of the target sequence is not measured independently from the increase resulting from non-specific amplification product. The blocked primers of the present invention are particularly useful in kinetic PCR because they not only reduce the amount of primer dimer formed, but also delay the formation of detectable amounts of primer dimer. A delay of primer dimer formation until after a significant increase in target sequence has occurred enables independent monitoring of the amplification of target sequences and minimizes the interference from primer dimer.
The present invention also relates to kits, typically multi-container units comprising useful components for practicing the present method. A useful kit contains primers, at least one of which is blocked as described herein, for nucleic acid amplification. Other optional components of the kit include, for example, an agent to catalyze the synthesis of primer extension products, the substrate nucleoside triphosphates, appropriate reaction buffers, and instructions for carrying out the present method.